


Absolute Destiny

by Zombieheroine



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Absurd, All the verses, M/M, Meant To Be, Mystical, Relationship Study, Trippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 22:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11930415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombieheroine/pseuds/Zombieheroine
Summary: Prompt: Megatron's and Prime's sparring at some point transformed into literal dance."There were plateaus of neon and fabric of stars stretching over them. There were swirling galaxies and there was time that spanned across everything, completely meaningless.And then there were two sparks locked in combat. "





	Absolute Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out so short that I wasn't going to upload it here, but it got so many notes [on Tumblr](http://zombieheroine.tumblr.com/post/164676007552/absolute-destiny-megop-g) that I thought again. 
> 
> This is my brain on [synth-pop](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1cIFkH9HfwM) and [Utena](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E9nirtvUVdc).

There were plateaus of neon and fabric of stars stretching over them. There were swirling galaxies and there was time that spanned across everything, completely meaningless. There was the universe and then there were its reflections, bottomless corridors of identical images like mirror against mirror.

And then there were two sparks locked in combat. 

Megatron stood still expecting Optimus to charge at him again, grounded and prepared his servos to stop his foe. And charge he did, fast and low and aiming below his point of gravity. 

Optimus collided with Megatron with a harsh clang, slamming his mass just under his chassis and wrapping an arm around his thigh, tipping him off balance. Megatron was ready for him, allowing the collision even though the impact rattled his internal mechanisms and made him lose his footing, but slammed his elbow down on the other's back at the same time he sprang his knee up, delivering two painful blows to his opponent as they fell.

Megatron heard Optimus grunt and his hold on him slipping, they fell backwards and Megatron kicked the Prime off when they tumbled down. 

The endlessness stretched below them, above them and around them, and the black mirror surface of their arena made no sound and felt like nothing when they rolled over on it, regrouping several feet apart once again. 

Megatron got up and spun around to see where he had tossed his opponent and saw Optimus already up on his pedes, a servo over the spot in his gut where the other had slammed his knee in. His optics were bright and determined. 

Optimus ruled the space around him. He might have tumbled back but simply by standing up again he had claimed the shimmering black space for himself already. A worthy opponent, Megatron noted in his mind, pleased.

It was Megatron's turn to approach his opponent. He dashed forward quickly, his frame upright and his fist preparing for a direct blow straight to the spark while he held his other arm close to his frame, protective yet already aimed as well. Optimus blocked the blow easily, guiding it aside from his frame and past him, and Megatron pulled his arm back just as fast as he had thrown it forth and delivered a blow with the other one instead.

Optimus dodged and twirled around to Megatron's side, throwing in an open-palm strike as he went.   
Megatron grunted and swiped his arm down again. He spun around on the tips of his pedes after Optimus and managed to grasp his wrist as he followed the movement. Optimus was nimble, fast and strong, but not strong enough to just yank his servo free from Megatron's hold, so he kept spinning, forcing the other to either let go or come with him.

The void below, above and around was undisturbed, and the endless mirrors in the depths of it flashed by. There were wells of mirrors, mirror against mirror, each well the same and yet different. There was the one where they were warrior brothers, there was the one where Megatron didn't even know Optimus' name, there was the one of a gladiator and a librarian, there were several with a revolution. 

And here they were, in the midst of them all, nowhere. 

Megatron wouldn't let go of Optimus' servo now that he had managed to get a hold, and Optimus couldn't shake him lose that easily. Optimus threw his weight back and dipped low, dragging Megatron down with him and through a whirl of movement, tipping him over his hip and almost on his back, but Megatron held on and kept his pedes under himself.

Without the collisions and retreats their movements matched each other. Both of them knew the other too well to misstep and be tipped over, both knowing the rhythm of the other too well to be tricked or shaken loose, and so they spun and swirled around and around, servo in servo and pedes stepping in sync. 

There was a universe after a universe and time without a meaning, there were life cycles that began and ended. There were revolutions. And in the middle of them were two sparks, locked in a dance.


End file.
